Winter Hope
by Green-ProxyRaven
Summary: Harry Potter âgé de quatre ans fuit la maison des Dursley un soir d'hiver. Au bout d'une longue fuite il fait une rencontre qui peut-être changera à jamais le cours de son histoire.
1. Introduction

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne respecterai pas totalement les livres et que je déplacerait certain événement, je tiens à rappeler qu'il sagit d'une fanfiction et donc par conséquent une histoire imaginaire dans un monde existant, je ne suis en aucun cas tenue de suivre les livres à la lettre, je vous aime mes petits Jack in box!  
Bonne lecture!** **  
** _ ****_

 _ **Introduction : Et le vent souffla**_.

C'est un soir d'hiver particulièrement froid que cette histoire commença, les rues était éclairé par la pleine lune dont la lumière se reflétait gracieusement sur la douce neige fraîche que nul n'avait encore fouler. Sauf devant une maison.

De la porte du perron qui avait pour adresse le quatre privet drive, dans le quartier de little winghing était visible de petite trace de pas, des pieds nus, les pieds nu d'un enfant qui a en juger par la taille de ceux-ci ne devais pas avoir plus de 4 ans.

Si on suivait ses pas, au bout du cheminement qu'elles faisaient on pouvait voir un enfant vêtu d'un unique t-shirt si grand que l'on aurait pu le comparer à des peaux de pachyderme. L'enfant en fuite était particulièrement frêle, le teint pale, il possédait une touffue de cheveux noir qui semblait être rétissant à l'idée de rencontrer une brosse à cheveux. Mais le plus marquant sur le doux visage de l'enfant rougit par le froid était la paire d'émeraude qui brillaient de peur, de douleurs et de larmes contenue.

Il courrait encore et encore comme si ça vie en dépendait, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle qu'il soit encore à courir par le froid mordant qu'offrait l'hiver, formant des nuages à chaque souffle d'air, l'enfant continuait de fuir sans s'arrêter, il traversa un grand parc de jeu pour enfant, ralentissant petit à petit à cause de la fatigue, il pénétra dans un bois sombre et épais sans même se soucier de où il allait, la seul idée qui tournais dans sa tête c'était de fuir, fuir au plus loin.

Dans sa course, le petit ne remarqua pas la grande pente qui se trouvais sur son chemin, trébuchant en essayant de s'arrêter, il commença à dévaler celle-ci a grande vitesse, percutant de nombreux rocher qui se trouvais la, lui laissant de vilaine coupure, arriver en bas de cette descente catastrophique. Le petit sonner et épuisé par sa course resta allonger dans la neige, luttant en vain contre le sommeil. Mais, il était bien trop jeune… C'est en entendant quelques bruits de pas qu'il commença à sombrer, tombant finalement dans les abysses d'un sommeil profond.

Qui se serai trouver sur les lieux en cet instant aurait alors vu partir sous la lueur blafarde de la lune un jeune homme au long cheveux blanc, tenant en ses bras un enfant endormit dont les cheveux noir avait doucement commencer à se décolorés, il venait d'être recueillis par l'hiver.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux.

Mr Dursley dirigeait la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Mrs Dursley, quant à elle, était mince et blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus long que la moyennes, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un petit garçon prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus bel enfant du monde.

Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. La seule chose indésirable qu'ils possédaient, c'était un secret dont ilscraignaient plus que tout qu'on le découvre un jour. Si jamais quiconque venait à entendre parler des Potter, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

Mrs Potter était la sœur de Mrs Dursley, mais toutes deux ne s'étaient plus revues depuis des années. En fait,Mrs Dursley faisait comme si elle était fille unique, car sa sœur et son bon à rien de mari étaient aussi éloignés que possible de tout ce qui faisait un Dursley.

C'est par ailleurs pour cette raison que le jours où ils avaient trouvé un nourrisson sur le pas de leur porte avec une lettre, Pétunia Dursley avait manqué de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

Le bambin sur le pas de sa porte se trouvais être son neveu, Harry. Après avoir lui la lettre qui relatait les événements tragiques qui avait coûté la vie à sa sœur Lily qu'elle décida, de mauvaise grâce bien entendu, de recueillir cet enfant.

Il était clair qu'ils n'appréciaient guère le garçonnet, pourtant, ce petit avait tout d'un ange, il était de nature timide, effacée… Il ne se plaignait point lorsqu'ils lui reléguaient les tâches ingrates de la maison que la tante Pétunia c'était empressée de lui apprendre à gérer.

Alors lorsque le petit avait disparu, Mr Dursley c'était empressé d'affirmer qu'il infligerait la plus belle correction qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Auprès de l'établissement scolaire, ils avaient prétendu avoir garder Harry à la maison pour maladie. Dudley et ses amis, eux était déçu de ne pouvoir jouer à leur jeu favoris, la chasse au Harry.

Au bout de trois jours, Pétunia commença à être dérangée par cet absence, non pas qu'elle soit inquiète pour l'enfant, loin de la même. Ce qui tracassait Mrs Dursley c'était plutôt les conséquences qui suivraient la disparition prolongée de son neveu. Car le jour ils l'avaient recueillis, dans la lettre qui leur avait été adressé, Albus Dumbeldore, un grand sorcier de renom, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie poudlard. Leur avait expressément fait comprendre qu'ils devaient prendre soin de Harry, au cas contraire, les conséquences aurait été désastreuse.

Au bout de la seconde semaine d'absence de l'enfant, tournant en rond dans le salon, la grande blonde envoya une lettre au directeur, nerveuse de recevoir la réponse à cette missive des plus inquiétante.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

Lorsque la lettre était arrivée, Albus Dumbeldore se trouvait dans son bureau, occupé à trier les dossiers magiques des élèves de cette année scolaire. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à recevoir une lettre de Madame Dursley.

Stoppant toute activité, Albus attrapa l'enveloppe et vint alors l'ouvrir, la parcourant du regard au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lune, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un poids fis son apparition dans le ventre du directeur.

À la fin de sa lecture, il se pressa d'appeler les professeurs. Qui, fort heureusement pour lui arrivèrent rapidement.

-Mes amis, l'heure est grave, le jeune monsieur Potter a disparu il y'a deux semaines de cela.

-Deux semaines ?!

Interrompis Minerva McGonagall visiblement outrage par cette nouvelle.

\- Et vous avez attendus deux semaines pour nous prévenir ?!

-Du calme Minerva. Je viens tout juste de l'apprendre….

Tandis que la directrice de la maison des rouges et or avait commencer à cracher sa colère sur le directeur, un homme, tout vêtu de noir se tenait à l'écart du petit groupe. L'air particulièrement froid, pensant amèrement que l'enfant avait probablement fuis car il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Malgré l'amour qu'il avait pu porter à la mère de ce petit, Severus Rogue était incapable d'oublier son aversion pour le père, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'imaginer comme son géniteur, Arrogant, insolent,capricieux…

Il releva la tête lorsque le directeur vint à l'interpeller. Quittant ses sombres pensées.

-Severus, mon garçon… J'aurais besoin que vous vous rendiez au ministère de la magie pour moi afin de déclarer la disparition du petit, je veux qu'une équipe d'aurore soit mis sur l'affaire.

Se contentant de lui répondre d'un signe de tête, Severus Rogue fis un demi-tour, ses capes volant gracieusement derrière lui pour retomber au sol et partir du bureau exécuté la demande du directeur.

Lorsque tous les professeurs eurent quitté son bureau, Albus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un profond soupir, sentant la culpabilité ronger son être et son esprit. Bon sang. Minerva avait raison, jamais il n'aurait du le confier au Dursley.

Une fois de plus. Le vieux directeur regretta amèrement son choix et ses décisions vis-à-vis de l'enfant.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

Fin de l'introduction ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review et d'éventuels conseils pour m'aider à améliorer mon écriture !


	2. Chapitre 1: Les premiers flocons

Wooooooaw, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à autant de retour, surtout en si peu de temps !

 **Maud :** _Pour tout te dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment songé… Mais après une petite recherche, je pense que ça pourrait-être le cas, je ne le sais pas encore…  
_ **  
Serelya Prongs :** _Je te remercie énormément pour cette review, je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à ce que l'on complimente mes écrits_ **! (Conscience : Peut-être parce que tu ne les déposes jamais, uh ?)**

 **Adenoide :** _Tout dépend, un enfant de nature extrêmement capricieuse peut avoir recours à des solutions extrêmes pour de simples détails qui pourraient lui mettre des barrières d'autorité, ceci dit, il est vrai qu'il devrait pensé à revoir ses idées surtout en sachant qui est la personne à qui on a confié Harry…_

 **Guest :** _Merci, c'est gentil, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'écrire vite, bien et répondre à vos attentes !_

 **Aurore Heart** _: Je te remercie pour cette review détaillée, je suis heureuse que cette introduction ai eu l'effet escompté… Pour ce qui est de la bêta, je n'ai aucune idée de comment fonctionne ce système, alors, si quelqu'un peut me l'expliquer, je t'avouerai que ça me serait d'une grande aide…  
Cependant, je ferai de mon mieux à l'avenir pour corriger mes immondes fautes et recorriger les précédents chapitres en avançant !_

 **Caliste :** _Je te remercie pour ta review, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous apporter une bonne suite !_

 **DarkRosa05** _: Oh crois moi que tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! ^^_

 **Mixou** _: Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise !_

 _Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur et c'est très encourageant pour la suite !_

Narration en directe  
« Pensée »  
'Fourchelangue' _  
Narration du passé_

 **Bonne lecture à vous mes Jack in box !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les premiers flocons.**

Voilà maintenant sept ans que le jeune Harry Potter avait disparu, sa disparition avait par ailleurs secoué tout le monde sorcier, après tout, il était l'enfant qui à l'âge d'un an avait défait le plus grand mage noir de son temps « Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcé-le-nom ».

Plusieurs centaine d'Aurors avait été placé sur l'affaire de la disparition du jeune héros, mais au bout de deux longues années de recherches sans la moindre trace de résultats, un à un, ils avaient déserté l'affaire, il aurait pu lui rendre un hommage national, mais les dossiers magiques l'indiquant comme toujours vivant, ensembles ils se rabattirent sur l'espoir qu'un jour leur sauveur leur reviendrai.

Cet événement tragique avait rapidement fait son apparition dans la gazette du sorcier, nombres d'articles signé de la main de Rita skeeter avait fait leurs parution, rejetant clairement la faute sur le célèbre directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbeldore, oh au départ bien sûr, cela avait commencé par quelques titres provocateurs questionnant sur sa réel intention avant de devenir de véritables attaques verbale auxquels il avait refusé de répondre.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, tout le monde se souvenait du survivant, mais plus personne n'en parlais, s'étant fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais bien qu'une petite lueurs persistait au fond d'eux. Le mage noir n'était plus qu'un souvenir, alors pour eux l'enfant n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt, non pas qu'ils ne lui soient pas reconnaissant !

Pour ce qui avait été des Dursley, l'affaire avait rapidement été amenée en justice, Dumbeldore particulièrement en colère avait fait de son mieux pour que la famille moldue à la quel il avait confier l'enfant soit punie pour leurs actes.  
Car après enquête, ils avaient fini par découvrir les traitements qu'ils avaient fait subir au jeune garçon, notamment le fait de l'affamé et de le nourrir au strict minimum.  
Sans parler de ses conditions de vie quotidienne qui s'apparentaient très fortement à de l'esclavage.

Ils avaient alors fini avec de lourdes charges à payer pour maltraitance envers mineurs, la garde de leur fils Dudley, leur avait été retirée, il avait été placé en famille d'accueil, déchirant ainsi le cœur de Mrs Dursley qui au lieu de nourrir des regrets en était venue à nourrir une haine encore plus féroce envers le fils de sa sœur.  
Vernon Dursley lui en revanche, après la perte de son fils était tombé dans une lourde dépression qui avaient débouché sur un laisser aller plus que conséquent, il avait abandonné ses fonctions au sein de Grunnings descendant petit à petit dans les limbes de l'alcool qui à ce jour était devenu son seul réconfort. Au travers des ruminement de haine de sa bien-aimée, lui en était venu à développé de profond regret quant à son attitude envers son neveu, le temps passer à tourner ses problèmes en boucle dans son esprit l'avait amené à réaliser Ô combien il avait été odieux.  
Il avait bien tenté de résonner sa femme, de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le comportement qu'ils avaient eu, mais tout ce que cette tentative de discutions avait eu pour résultat, était leur divorce.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était tout autre, la rentrée des classes approchant à grand pas, Minerva McGonagal était assise à son bureau préparant une à une les lettres d'admission des élèves.  
Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense au fils des Potter.  
Elle n'en voulait pas à Albus pour avoir voulu protéger le garçon en faisant ce choix, bien qu'elle l'ai prévenu.  
Lorsque dans la liste elle arriva au nom du jeune garçon, elle sentit un pincement au cœur qui lentement fis monté les larmes à ses yeux. Doucement, d'une main tremblante, elle commença à rédiger la lettre, lorsqu'elle scella l'enveloppe, sur l'avant, elle n'écrivit que le nom de l'enfant.  
Elle avait connaissance de la capacitée des hiboux à trouver leur destinataire et ce peut-importe leur situation géographique. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'elle se rappela ce détail, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir à l'idée que peut-être grâce à cela, il leur reviendrait.

Le directeur lui, se trouvais dans son propre bureau face à son fidèle ami et familier Fumseck, ses yeux qui autrefois pétillait d'une lueur enjouée était à présent voiler de tristesse.

-Sept ans déjà…J'avais oublié à quel point le poids de la culpabilité pouvais être lourd…Pense tu que nous le retrouverons un jour ?

Pour toute réponse, le phénix émis un petit chant qui semblait être destiné à réconforté son ami de longue dates.  
Laissant un faible sourire à son familier, le directeur s'installa sur son fauteuil , songeur, chaque année il espérait qu'un miracle se produirait, et cette année ne serait pas différente, il n'avait pas encore perdu espoir.

De son coté, Severus Rogue, maître et professeur de potion de son état n'avais jamais cessé de chercher, bien que les autorités sorcière avait cesser les fouilles, lui avait, semblerait-il, finalement abandonné son aversion pour le gamin.  
Si les premières semaines il avait pensé à un caprice, l'absence de toute trace et l'échec des aurors l'avait amené à penser différemment, un simple caprice n'aurais pas conduit un enfant à disparaitre pendant autant de temps.  
Dans un sens, de savoir le gamin en vie le rassurait mais d'un autre, si tout le monde le croyait totalement sain et sauf entouré de pâquerette, lui en était venu à de plus sombres pensée, car en vie ne voulait pas spécialement dire en bonne santé.

Tournant en rond dans sa petite demeure, Severus machônnais distraitement l'ongle de son pouce, réunissant une fois de plus les seules indices qu'ils avaient trouvé ce jour-là , tentant désespérément de trouver une réponses à ses interrogations.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

 _Lorsque Harry avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois_ _après sa perte de conscience, il s'était attendu à se retrouvé dans une grande citée composée de nuages, comme leur avait souvent imagé leurs maitresse durant les cours de religions catholique, remplie d'ange avec parmis eux ses parents l'attendant bras ouvert.  
Au lieu de cela, sa première constatation fus qu'il voyait clairement sans avoir ses affreuses lunettes rondes sur son nez, d'un geste lent, il se redressa, sentant ses membres engourdis, de ses poings, il frotta les yeux avant de parcourir la pièce du regard._

 _L'endroit ou il se trouvait était gigantesque et majestueux, le sol était couverte d'une sorte de diamant géant gracieusement taillé, reflétant la lumière du soleil sur les murs blanc avec de magnifiques couleurs arc-en-ciel qui émerveillèrent l'enfant._

 _Continuant de scruté ce qui l'entourait, il remarqua alors des meubles tous taillé dans l'ivoire, une du moins une matière qui en était proche, à sa droite se trouvais une table de chevet, une garde-robe, une gigantesque fenêtre donnant sur un balcon qui laissait voir un merveilleux paysage entièrement blanc. À coté se trouvais une commode décorée d'un simple chandelier taillé dans ce qu'il pensait être du verre, ou peut-être bien du cristal._

 _Il baissa les yeux vers le lit, le lit était un grand, un king-size taillé dans l'ivoire de manière gracieuse et délicate, un ouvrage précis de gravure rappelant de grand serpent qui s'enrouaient autour de grands pieds montant , au-dessus du quels se trouvait une sorte de petit toit avec un ciel étoilé magique ou les astres semblaient bougé lentement, calmement de manière très apaisante qui captèrent son attentions durant de longues minutes… Le lit était doté de grand rideau en soie violet. En étant plus attentif, il constata que les tailles d'oreiller et le drap de la couverture était de la même matière et du même coloris, seul le drap du matelas était de soie argentée.  
Cette fois il porta son attention sur ce qui se trouvais à la gauche du lit, la première chose qu'il remarqua se trouvait être grande cheminée dans la quel dansaient doucement quelques flammes réchauffant la pièce._

 _Devant cette cheminée se trouvais deux grandes méridiennes sculptées d'argent dont les coussins étaient une fois de plus violet, au-dessus de la cheminée se trouvais quelques petites décorations banales en argents. À coté de la cheminée en revanche se trouvait une bibliothèque massive sculptée d'ivoire, remplie de divers ouvrages dont le sens de certains mots dans les titres échappaient totalement à sa compréhension._

 _Se décidant à quitter les draps, il descendit avec quelques difficultés de ce grand lit plutôt haut.  
déposant ses pieds au sol, il se regarda alors, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il portait une longue chemise de nuit en coton elle aussi blanche dotée de longue manche ample qui lui rappelait les manches des kimonos de ces dames asiatiques qu'il avait vu dans les livres de l'école._

 _Il constata ensuite avec joie que le sol était tempérer et non pas glacé comme il s'y était attendu, il fis alors lentement le tours de la pièce avec précautions, levant la tête, il remarqua alors la présence d'un imposant et magnifiques lustre de cristal._

 _Pensif, il se dit que peut-être il rêvait ? ou peut-être qu'il était réellement au paradis ? Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité, les monstres comme lui n'aurais jamais droit de se trouver dans un lieu si beau._

 _Durant sa contemplation du lustre, il vint à sursauter lorsqu'il entendit les grandes portes d'argents s'ouvrir, tournant sa petite frimousse vers la source du son, il se stoppa net et se pris alors à rougir._

 _Face à lui se trouvais une personne dont il n'aurait pus définir l'appartenance sexuel, cette personne était très grande, elle portait une longs manteau argenté au manches ample au-dessus d'une robe blanche qui toute deux trainaient d'un bon mètre au sol derrière elle.  
Elle avait un visage très pale, presque comme de la porcelaine… Elle possédait de grand yeux bleu clair entouré de longs cils blanc digne d'une poupée, mais le plus marquant était sa longue chevelure ramenée en une queue haute décoré de quatre petites tresses, le tout maintenus par deux grandes aiguilles argentées._

 _Ce fut lorsque la personne parla qu'il put alors discerner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme._

 _-Je vois que tu es réveillé…Comment te sens-tu ?_

 _La chose qui marqua Harry en premier lieu, fut la douceur dans sa voie, elle était légère, caressante, apaisante et semblaient remplie de sagesse._

 _Le jeune homme approcha de l'enfant et vint s'accroupir à sa hauteur, lentement, le regardant avec tendresse, Sa stupéfaction passée, Harry se prit à balbutier quelques mots_

 _-J…Je..je suis désolé…je..je oui, je vais bien…_

 _-Pourquoi t'excuse tu ?_

 _Demanda le jeune homme en penchant la tête sur le côté légèrement, ses doux yeux lagons remplis d'incompréhension…_

 _-Je...J'ai salis votre maison avec ma présence…_

 _Cette fois-ci se fut autours des sourcils de l'homme de se froncé, instantanément Harry recula, craignant la colère de se grand inconnu, qui cligna des yeux à sa réaction_

 _-Excuse moi petit… Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… Sache que ta présence ne salit en aucun cas ma demeure…Je m'apelle Naamah et toi ?_

 _Demanda alors l'adulte avec un petit sourire chaleureux et rassurant afin de l'aider à se détendre_

 _-Je..M'apelle Harry, Harry Potter…  
-Eh bien enchanté Harry ! Dit-moi donc…Est-ce que tu as faim ?_

 _Alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à protester, son estomac répondit à sa place par un long grognement qui lui firent alors gagner un magnifiques teint d'écrevisse_

 _-Ah ! il semblerait que ton ventre ne soit pas d'accord avec toi !_

 _Se redressant doucement, Naamah tendis délicatement sa fine main vers Harry_

 _-Suis moi, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner…_

 _Hésitant, le jeune garçon glissa sa main frêle dans celle du plus âgé qui doucement serra la sienne, il l'entraina alors à travers la porte, puis au seins de longs couloirs dans les mêmes tons que la chambre avec au sol un long tapis de la même couleurs que les draps dans les quels il avait dormis, pendant leurs trajet, Naamah entama alors la discutions d'un ton curieux et calme qui apaisaient Harry d'une manière qu'il n'aurait put expliquer._

 _-Dit moi…Quel âge à tu donc ?_

 _-J'ai quatre ans, monsieur…_

 _-Apelle moi Naamah trésors… tu t'exprime plutôt bien pour un enfant aussi jeune… Pourquoi donc courrais-tu dans la neige si peu vêtu ?_

 _Harry baissa doucement la tête, honteux, si il lui disait la raison pour la quel il avait fuis… Il serait surement en colère et le ramènerai chez son oncle et sa tante, et il savait qu'ils seraient dans une rages folle..Et il allaient probablement le punir très très fort cette fois…._

 _-Poussin ?_

 _Interpella alors Naamah en s'arrêtant dans sa marche pour s'agenouiller face à Harry, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, il plongeant ses deux topazes dans les émeraudes du plus jeune._

 _-Petit, tu ne risque rien, tu es en sécurité ici, tu peux me dire tout ce qui te tracasse, je ne te jugerai pas…D'accord ?_

 _Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur hésitant, et fini par dire d'une voix à peine audible._

 _-Je…Je fuyais mon oncle et ma tante…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Ils ne m'aiment pas… Ils disent que je suis un monstre…Que je suis bizzare, Ils disent à tout le monde que je suis un méchant alors que..Que je fais même pas de bêtises…_

 _Naamah fronça doucement les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit de petite perle nacrée glissé le longs des joues du bambin face à lui, délicatement, dans des gestes lent et doux il vint enroulé ses bras autours de lui pour le serrer contre lui_

 _-Tout va bien…Je suis la maintenant…Je te promet que tu n'auras plus jamais à retourner la bas…Tu resteras avec moi ici…enfin, si tu le veux bien…_

 _Décollant le plus jeune de lui, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poches pour venir doucement sécher ses larmes et lui moucher le nez, Harry le regarda alors avec une lueurs d'espoir_

 _-C…C'est vrai ? je peux vraiment ?..._

 _Naamah, lui offrant un tendre sourire, hocha positivement la tête_

 _-Est-ce que je peux poser une question ?  
-Tout ce que tu veux poussin…  
-Est-ce que tu es un ange ?_

 _A cette question plutôt incongrue, Naamah le regarda avec des yeux rond, il resta interdit quelques instant avant de commencer à rigoler doucement, allant de plus en plus vers le fous rire.  
Devant l'incompréhension du plus jeune, Naamah fis d'énormes effort pour reprendre contenance, essuyant les quelques vestiges d'hilarité qui avait perlée au coin de ses yeux, il le regarda avec douceur._

 _-Non mon poussin, je ne suis pas un ange…Je suis le dieu de l'hiver…_

 _Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrir grand, Naamah en vint alors à lui expliqué son rôle avec calme et patience, tout en se redressant et en reprenant sa main que Harry vint alors serré comme si il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse._

Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin là , il fut surpris de constater la présence d'un majestueux Hiboux grand-duc sur le rebord de son balcon, quittant ses draps de soie, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, approchant de l'oiseau il lui sourit doucement en tendant son bras

-Bonjour toi, que fait tu ici ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et attrapa l'enveloppe que l'oiseau tenait dans son bec, déposant l'animal sur le bord de la méridienne près de la cheminée, il s'y assis et ouvrit alors la lettre

 **Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie** **  
Directeur : Albus Dumbeldore  
(Commandeur du grand ordre de merlin Docteur ès sorcellerie,Enchanteur-en-chef,  
Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers)**

 **Cher Mr Potter,**

 **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez  
d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous  
trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements  
nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.**

 **La rentrée étant fixée au 1**

 **er** **Septembre, nous attendons  
votre Hibou pour le 31 Juillet au plus tard.**

 **Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expressions  
de nos sentiments distingués.**

 **Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe**

Lorsqu'il eu terminé la Lecture, il se mit à songer. Lorsque Naamah l'avait adopté, Il lui avait appris tous les rudiments de la magie sans baguette, la magie spirituel, mental avec L'occlumencie et Légilimencie… Son niveau avancé poserait peut-être problème là-bas ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il quitta doucement sa chambre, invitant le Hibou à le rejoindre sur son épaule pour lui offrir un repas pour le féliciter de son long voyage.

Arrivant dans la salle à manger il ne fut guère surpris de voir son tuteur l'attendre tranquillement avec son habituel sourie angélique. Encore et toujours vêtu dans son style habituel.

-Bonjour mon poussin !

-Bonjour Naamah ! Regarde, j'ai reçu une lettre.

Lui tendant alors l'enveloppe contenant le parchemin, il s'installa alors à ses côtés pour manger, il découpa quelques morceaux de bacon qu'il mit à refroidir dans une petite assiette pour le hibou, tandis que Naamah faisait la lecture, Harry entama son petit déjeuner, dans un silence presque religieux.

-Quel merveilleuse idée ! ça te permettra de te sociabiliser !

Il était vrai que depuis son arrivée au palais d'hiver, Harry n'avait plus eu de contact sociaux si ce n'est que avec Naamah ou encore les animaux de la forêt environnante. Ceci étant, les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de ses contacts avec d'autres personnes n'était pas vraiment très joyeux, d'où son actuel appréhension face à cette « merveilleuse idée »

-Mais Naamah… Mon niveau ne risque t'il pas de posé problème ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Cette école pourra t'apprendre les rudiments magiques basique qu'il m'est impossible de t'enseigner !

-Mais Naamah…

Face au regard intrigué de son tuteur qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, Harry soupira et continua alors révélant le fond de sa pensée.

-Je ne veux pas partir…Je ne veux pas être loin de toi…

Le regard de l'adulte vint à s'adoucir et se couvrir de tendresse, posant sa main sur celle de son cadet, Naamah le fixa dans les yeux

-Ce n'est que pour l'année scolaire poussin, tu reviendra pour les vacances… Puis tu pourras m'écrire tous les jours…

A son ton, Harry su qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, alors à contre cœur, il finit par accepter, une fois son repas terminé, Harry remonta à sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour rédiger une réponse positive qu'il tendis ensuite au hibou qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'envolé vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Soupirant une fois de plus il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour y prendre un bon bain chaud, il se lava, sortit, se sécha et pris ensuite le temps de tresser ses cheveux blanc… Aah ses cheveux… Il avait vraiment tiré une drôle de tête la première fois qu'il les avaient vu.

 _Après un copieux petit déjeuner en compagnie de Naamah, le petit Harry avait l'impression que son ventre allait exploser, jamais il n'avait aussi bien manger de sa vie !_

 _Tout deux s'étaient ensuite dirigé vers la salle de bain pour se plongé dans une gigantesque baignoire d'eau chaude remplie d'eau chaude couverte d'une délicate mousse à l'odeur de violette_

 _Naamah avait pris le temps de lui nettoyer les cheveux bien correctement, et ensuite l'avait installer devant le miroir pour les lui sécher et les peigner.  
sa réaction à ce moment précis avait été épique, il avait sauté sur le petit tabouret ou il était assis pour se regarder de plus près, il avait attraper une de ses mèches, Naamah c'était à ce qu'il soit choqué ou encore en pleurs, mais il avait été surpris de constater que Harry était le plus heureux des petits bouts de choux lorsqu'il c'était écrier_

 _-C'EST TROP BIEN ! JE TE RESSEMBLE COMME CA_

 _L'adulte avait d'abord été un peu planté sur place avant de sourire tout heureux, d'un geste, il les lui avait alors séché avant de les peigner. Lorsque Naamah avait proposé de les coupés correctement, Harry avait alors refuser et depuis ce jour ne les avaient jamais re-coupé._

Un sourire heureux au lèvres Harry termina de se coiffer et s'en alla à sa chambre pour se vêtir.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

Le reste de la semaine qui avait suivit l'arrivée de sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, Naamah l'avait traîné absolument partout sur le chemin de traverse pour l'aider à acheter ses fournitures, et aussi pour dévalisé les magasin de vêtements pour son poussin.

Suite à cela, tout deux avait été diner dans un copieux restaurant sorcier, le reste de la journée c'était déroulé de manière calme et un peu trop rapide pour Harry dont l'estomac se nouait à l'idée de s'éloigner de Naamah.

Il avait passer le reste des « vacances d'été » à lire tout ses bouquins de cours et tout ce qu'il pouvais trouver sur Poudlard et ses secrets.

Cependant, Naamah ne l'avait absolument pas préparer à ce qui allait l'attendre une fois sur place.

Le jour venu, Naamah accompagna Harry jusqu'à cette gare moldu, pour se rendre sur la voie 9¾  
Portant tout deux une cape doté d'une capuche ample qui masquaient leurs visages, Naamah vint lui embrasser tendrement le front et le serrer dans ses bras

-Bon voyage mon poussin, pense à m'écrire dès que tu en a le temps…D'accord ?

Après un hochement de tête et une chaleureuse éteinte, Harry monta à bord du Poudlard express, il chercha un compartiment vide dans le quel il vint s'installer à coté de la fenêtre le cœur serré, laissant sur le quai un Naamah inquiet le cœur tout aussi lourd. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparer aussi longtemps.

Lorsque le train se mit en marche, Harry leva doucement sa main pour faire signe à son frère, qui le lui rendis, étrangement, le trajet se passa de manière extrêmement calme, personne n'était venu le dérangé si ce n'était qu'une étrange demoiselle au cheveux bouclé et à la dentition prononcée…  
Elle lui avait demandé si il avait vu un crapaud car un enfant du nom de Neville avait perdu le siens, ce à quoi il avait répondu négativement.

Quand le train fut arrêté, il descendis, vêtu de son uniforme surmonté de sa cape qui cachait toujours son visage, il fut désagréablement dérangé par la voix d'un semi-géant qui hurlait au première années de l'accompagné.

Laissant un de ses innombrable soupir passer ses lèvres, il suivit alors le groupe, il traversèrent alors un longs sentier escarper au sein d'une petite forêt, jusqu'à arriver au bord de lac ou les élèves lâchèrent alors des « OOoooooh ! » impressionner face à la bâtisse scolaires qui était visible.

Ils durent alors monté par petit groupes dans de nombreuses barques pour se rendre sur l'autre rive et enfin arriver à l'entrée de l'école, Hagrid les fis rentrer.

Ils montèrent alors les marches jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la grande salle, une grande sorcière au cheveux noir vêtue d'une robe émeraude les y attendais, le visage strict bien qu'elle semblait chercher quelques chose parmis la foule.

Prenant une grande inspiration ,elle commença alors.

-Bienvenue à poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartit dans les différentes maisons.  
Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante.  
Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille.  
Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.  
Les maisons sont au nombres de quatre, elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.  
Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles ont formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers plan !  
Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bon résultats, vous rapporterez des point à votre maison. Mais à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire la maison qui aura le plus de point gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur.  
J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de servir sa maison quel qu'elle soit.  
La cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes en présence de tout les élèves de l'école, je vous conseil de profité du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots en fixant un garçon brun qui semblait un petit peu perdu et empoté à la noble pensée de Harry.

Les laissant ensuite, elle les avertit qu'elle viendrait les chercher quand tout serait prêt, ce qu'elle fit.  
Revenant vers eux, elle leurs ordonna de la suivre avant de que la grande porte ne s'ouvre, ensemble ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle passant entre les tables ou était assis des centaines d'élèves qui les scrutaient.

Le professeur McGonagall les fis s'alligner face au quelques marche qui séparait les tables des élèves de celle des professeurs. Le regard des élèves se posèrent sur un vieux chapeau, alors que le silence régnait, une soudaine déchirure tel une bouche apparu sur le coté du chapeau, tel une bouche et il se mit à chanter

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

De nombreux applaudissement retentirent alors dans toute la salle, le choixpeau, après s'être incliné vers les quatre tables des quatres maisons s'immobilisa de nouveau.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret !

-Abbot Hannah !

Entama la vieille sorcière, une jeune blonde au teint rose s'avança alors mal assurée et s'installa sur le tabouret déposant le choixpeau sur sa tête après quelques minutes de silence, ce dernier s'écria  
« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Plusieurs applaudissment retentirent d'une table sur la droite et la petite demoiselle s'y dirigea alors allant s'assoir parmis ses nouveaux camarades. Ainsi s'enchaina la répartition jusqu'à ce que la dame sévère arrive à ce nom temps à tendu, le cœur serré, elle avala sa salive et appela alors

-Harry Potter !

* * *

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

 **Voilà pour vous ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre mes petits Jack in Box !**  
 **  
** _ **/!\ Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une Beta pour corriger mon immoooooooooooooonde Orthographe, si vous êtes intéresser par le poste, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé ou me contacter par écrit sur discord ! Pandoudou#2097**_


	3. Chapitre 2: Doux vent de début d'hiver

**Serelya Prongs :** Merci à toi pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette fanfiction de plaise ! ^^

 **Rayan** : Merci, je vais essayer de l'écrire au plus vite !

 **Calista :** J'aime les questions…J'aime…. Moueheheheheheheh...Oui, pardon, je me calme.

 **Stormtrooper2:** Merci beaucoup! ^^

 **Selena Psycho:** Mah, j'essaye de m'appliquer au mieux pour l'ortographe, mais dormant très peu, j'ai du mal à les discerner, je te remercie pour ton avis ^^

 **Chapitre 2: Doux vent du début d'hiver.**

-Harry Potter !

A l'entente de son nom, Harry frissonna quand il entendit de nombreux murmures s'élevé aux quatre coins de la grande salle.

Pourquoi diables murmuraient-ils de la sorte ? Leurs réactions n'avait pas été tel avec les autres pourtant…

Les professeurs regardaient la horde de première année avec une sorte de lueur d'espoir, tandis que les élèves cherchaient à la fois avec curiosité et avidité…Peut-être ?

Sans même qu'il ne le remarque, de la neige s'était mise à lentement tombé du plafond magique, non pas dans toute la grande salle mais uniquement autours de lui, peut-être était-ce dut à sa timidité qui semblait avoir soudainement surgit de nulle part, il détestait être le centre d'attention.

A cette vue, le troupeau d'élève se divisa, lui laissant alors un chemin vers les quelques marches que menaient vers le tabouret…Et…Sa future nouvelle maison ?

Lentement, ses pieds nu se mirent à frôler les dalles de pierre de l'antique salle, déposant une délicate couche de givre sous chacun de ses pas.

A mesure ou il avançait, il sentait les regards pesant d'émotions des adultes se posé sur lui, incertain, il commença alors à monté les marches, arrivant à la dernière, Harry ferma les yeux et inspira, il leva délicatement ses fines mains douce vers sa capuche qu'il glissa vert l'arrière, il sentit alors le souffle de toute les personnes présente se stopper, lorsque doucement il révéla un visage angélique, emprunt de rondeurs enfantines au couleurs des poupées de porcelaines que l'on avait longtemps fabriqué à l'époque, ses longs cheveux neigeux délicatement tressé retombant soigneusement sur son dos.

Harry Potter avait l'allure d'un ange ayant quitté cieux pour se joindre à leurs suppliques de retour pensèrent alors quelques professeurs.

S'attendant à trouver face à lui de nombreux regard de dégout, et peut-être même de haine, Harry ouvrit alors craintivement de manière lente ses grand yeux, dévoilant alors ses émeraudes débordant de tendresse, mais, la vision de Harry ne fus pas vraiment celle qu'il avait imaginé.

Face à lui, la sorcière stricte qui plutôt les avait aborder pour les conduire en ces lieux, le regardait bouche bée, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues, après quelques seconde de silence perturbante durant les quels Harry avait regarder tout les professeurs avec une peur au creux de son ventre, Minerva, la voix chevrotante vint alors lui indiquer le tabouret d'une main.

-Prenez place…Je vous prie…

Intriguer par leurs agissement, Harry ne se fit pas plus prier que cela, doucement, il se dirigea vers le tabouret ou il se hissa, maudissant sa petite taille pour avoir à éxécuter cet effort qui le tournait en ridicule auprès des autres élèves qui n'avaient éprouvé aucune difficultés.

Doucement, McGonagall vint déposé le choixpeau sur sa tête, lorsque celui-ci vint à donner un cris de surprise , Harry eu un sursaut qui manqua de ruiner ses efforts en le faisant tomber du tabouret.

Il sentit alors le choixpeau tenter de sonder son esprit et par réflex grâce au enseignements de Naamah, il le bloqua alors, plus que surpris, le vieux couvre-chef vint à lui demander de manière polie.

-Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais eu affaire à une personne aussi douée, Mais, s'il-vous-plait jeune sorcier, pour vous répartir, j'ai besoin de voir au sein de votre esprit.

Albus Dumbeldore, pour la première fois depuis longtemps était plus que surpris, non seulement cet enfant avait totalement échapper à la communauté sorcière durant sept longues années, mais en plus il leur revenaient tel un miracle avec des dons plus que surprenant.

Ceci-étant, Albus n'était pas le seul scié par la réaction du choixpeau, Severus Rogue, Occlumens de son état fixait le plus jeune avec de grand yeux rond, tandis que son voisin, un homme étrange enturbanné le fixait avec une sorte de d'intérêt et de curiosité.

Quelques peu réticent, Harry fini par abaisser ses barrière mentale, lorsque le choixpeau le convainquit qu'il ne lui ferait rien de néfaste. Aussi, contrairement aux autres élèves, bien trop surpris il vint émettre son jugement à haute voix.

-Je voix en toi l'infinie douceur d'un ange, qui conviendrait parfaitement à la maison poufsouffle, mais je vois également une grande créativité entourée d'une aura de sagesse, caractéristiques de la maison serdaigle, non pas de l'ambition mais bien une grande persévérance et une détermination pour arrivé au bouts de tes idées, qui sont là les dignes qualités de la maison de salazar Serpentard…

Sans oublier ton courage et ta loyauté sans faille, cœur même de gryffondor…

Hum…Voila qui est bien embêtant jeune homme, voila bien des années que je n'avait pas eu autant de fils à retordre pour répartir un élève.

Cependant, tu possèdes à parts égales toutes les caractéristiques des quatre, alors, pour cette fois, je vais alors te laisser choisir la maison dans la quel tu passeras le reste de ta scolarité, choisis judicieusement.

Sous les yeux ébahits de toutes les personnes présente, Harry commença alors doucement à sonder la salle de son regard, il porta en premier lieux ses émeraudes sur la table des verts et argents, qui malgré leurs expressions de surprise, semblait tenir en fond une sorte de mépris, de froid pour toutes personnes autours d'eux.

Il glissa ensuite sur la table voisine ou se trouvaient des élèves qui semblaient entouré une aura de calme et de sagesse, mais à en voir l'expressions de leurs composants, ils semblaient…quelques peu trop sérieux et pince sans rire…

Il tenta un troisième regard vers la table des rouges et or qui le fixaient comme un trophée acquis, une sorte de fierté interne, comme si il savaient que Harry allait les rejoindre, après tout, le survivant ne pouvais allez ailleurs d'autres que chez les gryffondor !

Leurs expressions fit froncé doucement les sourcils à l'angelot des neiges qui porta alors son regard sur la quatrième table, il s'y trouvait des personnes vêtu de jaune et de noir qui semblaient arborer une expressions douce, sans aucun préjugé, ou aucune fierté d'aucun type, ils respirait une aura d'harmonie et de gentillesse, alors doucement, d'un pas lent, Harry quitta le tabouret, et quelques peu hésitant il se dirigea vers la table des poufsouffle, dans un sens, ils lui rapellaient le plus Naamah, sa maison, arrivant au niveau de la table, il leva ses orbes vert pleins d'espoir vers les quelques personnes présentes et prononça ces quelques paroles timides à peine audible.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Trop surpris que pour parler, quelques-uns des élèves vinrent à hocher positivement la tête, Harry vint alors leurs offrir un énorme sourire chaleureux remplis de joie qui eu pour effet de donner l'impressions à certain élèves de fondre devant de ce visage des plus adorable.

Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, un élève de cinquième années, vint commencer à applaudir bientôt suivit par ses camarades, à cause de cela, Harry sentit ses joues chauffé, alors que certain de ses nouveaux compatriote lui souhaitaient la bienvenue parmis eux.

Sur cette bonne ambiance chaleureuse, Minerva termina alors la répartitions des derniers élèves, bien q'un peu déçue que le jeune Potter ne fasse pas partie de sa maison. Mais au moins, ce n'était pas serpentard… Pensa t'elle avec une certaine amertume envers la maison rival à la sienne.

La répartition terminée, McGonagall à nouveau assise à sa place tapota son verre avec une cuillère à café, réclament l'attentions des élèves, le directeurs, les yeux brillant d'une grande étincelle de joie vint à se lever et avec un grand sourire, prendre la parole.

-Bienvenue, dit-il, Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, avant que le banquet ne commence, voici quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizzare ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Il se rassit alors, et Harry bouche bée se retourna vers ses camarades pour alors constater que des dizaine de plats étaient apparu sur la table.

-Oh..

Sans se faire prier, Harry commença à se servir une assiette assez convenable, le quatrième année qui avait applaudis son arrivée en premier vint s'assoir a ses côté et lui tendis la main.

-Enchanté ! je suis Cédric Diggory !

-Harry Potter, enchanté...

Harry, malgré la sympathie que dégageait cette personne se sentait peu à l'aise, l'effet de foule peut-être? Ou était-ce dû au dizaines de regards furtifs qui lui étaient lancé presque toute les minutes? Il n'aurait pu vraiment déterminé la raison de sa gêne.

Au cours du repas qui se déroulait dans le plus grand des calmes, Harry se détendis au fur et à mesure, laissant tomber ses barrières de méfiance, il se laissa entraîné au sein de quelques conversation avant de se trouver à sympathisé avec le jeune Cédric et une demoiselle du nom de Moëra.

Tout deux était fort chaleureux, et avait l'air de bien s'entendre malgré leurs différence caractériel.

Moëra avait l'air calme, maternel et joyeuse.

Cédric au contraire avait l'air fort agité, enthousiaste, curieux et un peu drageur, il lui rappelait un peu Naamah avec ses tentatives de séduction foireuses, peut-être était-ce ces traits similaires qui l'avait poussé à s'ouvrir enfin.

Le banquet terminé, Albus se leva de sa grande chaises pour énoncé quelques derniers point de règlement concernant la forêt interdite mais aussi un couloirs du troisième étage, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, cette journée avait été longue et éprouvante pour lui, il était épuisé.

Lorsque ses derniers mots furent prononcé, il les invita à suivre leurs préfet respectifs jusqu'au dortoire qui leurs étaient attribuer. ils suivirent un jeune homme répondant au nom de Gabriel Truman, un jeune homme d'allure particulièrement sympathique,il les conduisit au travers de couloirs, et d'escalier en direction des cachots, arriver là bas, il passèrent alors a coté de la cuisine qui dégageait une merveilleuse odeurs qui semblait faire danser les narines de plusieurs élèves.

Ils arrivèrent alors près d'une nature morte qu'ils dépassèrent avant de se stopper près d'une pile de tonneaux, le préfet tappa alors sur le second en partant du bas, dans le deuxième ranger d'un étrange rythme qu'il demanda au première années de retenirs, une fois fait, le tonneau s'ouvrit laissant passer la horde d'élève qui entrèrent alors calmement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce éclairée par des lumières de cuivre et une cheminée de pierre qui diffusait une lumière chaleureuse et acceuillante, le préfet expliqua l'emplacement des deux dortoir différents et conduisit les garçons dans le leurs , celui-ci était meublé de grand lit à baladequins avec des couverture en patchworks, des bouillottes était accrochée au murs à disposition des élèves frileux, on voyait également des fenêtres rondes à ras du sol qui laissait voir une étendue d'herbe parsemée de pissenlit.

Après leurs avoir présenté leurs dortoir, il leurs indiqua chacuns leurs valisent qui avait été disposé près de leur lit, il énonça les quelques règles qui constituaient leurs maison et leur laissa le temps de se familliarisé avec les lieux.

Harry se mit à parcourire les différentes pièces avec un sourire rêveur flottant sur son visage, il se sentait chez lui en ces lieux. D'une oreille distraite il écoutait les conversations de queqlues élèves plus agé qui donnait quelques conseils à leurs petits nouveau, notament concernant l'accès au cuisine...

Harry face au calme de la pièce partit chercher un morceau de parchemins et son encrier accompagné de sa plume en argent, il s'installa à une table et se mit alors à écrire.

Naamah,

Je suis arrivé à l'école ce soir, nous avons traversé un lac assis sur des barques, nous sommes ensuite montés ou une dames assez stricte nous à acceuillis, suite à cela, nous sommes entrer dans une salle gigantesque ou nous attendais un vieux chapeau qui s'est mis à chanter! chanter tu te rend compte!

Après, lorsqu'il m'ont appelé, il y'a eu un énorme silence...Ils me regardaient tous étrangement... Aurait tu une idée de pourquoi?

Sinon, j'ai eu le choix de décidé ou je voulait allez et je suis allez chez les poufsouffles, mes camarades sont tous extrêmement chaleureux et gentils, je me suis fait deux amis, Moëra et Cédric, il me fait d'ailleurs pensé un peu à toi!

Je me sens plutôt bien ici, mais, tu me manque déja.

Harry.

Sa lettre écrite, il l'a plia soigneusement, les yeux mis-clos avant de la glissé dans l'enveloppe, il fit alors fondre un baton de cire d'une couleurs argentée, et laissa couler quelques goutes sur la fermeture de l'enveloppe, avant que celle-ci ne durcisse, il détacha son pendentifs et vint le pressé dans le liquide, lorsqu'il le retira , il révéla un sceau ou se trouvais représenté un phénix autours d'un flocon de neige.

Il donna la lettre à un petit oiseaux qu'il avait emmener sous le bon conseil de Naamah et lui ouvrit l'une des fenêtre, à peine eut-il refermé celle-ci qu'ils furent envoyé au lit, c'est alors avec un sentiment de plénitude couvrant une légère apréhensions qu'il se glissa entre les draps chaud de son lit, il ferma lentement ses yeux et s'envola pour le monde des songes.

C'est ainsi que débuta sa première nuit au château, qui bien qu'il l'ignorait lui réservait de nombreuses surprises.

 **_°~Winter hope~°_**

 **Voilà pour vous ! j'espère que ça vous aura plus, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre mes petits Jack in Box !**

 **Encore désolé pour le peu de longueur de ce chapitre, mais je suis actuellement démotivée, déprimée et autre.  
Cependant pour les chapitres à venir je vous promet une meilleurs applications!**

 **Concernant la parution des chapitres /!\**

 **Etant étudiante dans le domaine du supérieur (Université, fac , ect) je viens de terminé une période de Blocus et d'examen particulièrement pénible ^^'**

 **(Alors pour les français : Blocus = Période d'étude avant les examens, je précise car je sais que ce termes et différent dans nos deux pays.)**

 **ça veut dire que mes chapitres arriverons souvent tout les Week-end, ou alors un Week-end sur deux (Et parfois exceptionnellement en semaine)**

 **Merci de votre compréhension !^^**

 **/!\ Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une Beta pour corriger mon immoooooooooooooonde Orthographe, si vous êtes intéresser par le poste, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé ou me contacter par écrit sur discord ! Pandoudou#2097**


	4. Chapter 3: Matinée blanche

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review, malheureusement par manque de temps, je ne peux vous répondre au cas par cas cette fois. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Winter Hope chapitre 3 : matinée blanche.**

Harry dormais profondément, emmitouflé dans ses draps, un doux sourire flottant sur son visage,il se mit à papillonner des yeux lorsqu'il sentit une main se déposer doucement sur son épaule avec délicatesse.

En ouvrant les yeux, il s'était attendu à trouver un visage familier mais au lieu de ça, il tomba sur celui du préfet de poufsouffle abordant un sourire bienveillant, il s'en était d'abord sentit déçu mais n'avait rien laissé paraître.

Il se redressa alors doucement et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, les yeux mi-clos alors que ses cheveux semblaient avoir fait la troisième guerre mondiale sur sa tête.

Observant plus en détail autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être réveiller de la sorte, chez les jaune et noir il était de tradition que les élèves plus âgé, à partir de la quatrième année, viennent réveiller les cadets de leur maison. D'après madame Chourave, c'était un bon moyens d'établir des liens sociaux et aider les nouveaux à s'intégrer.

Laissant un derniers bâillement, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers les douches partagée, emmenant avec lui son uniforme et son nécessaire de toilette. En revanche il ne pris ni chaussures, ni chaussettes.

Entrant dans la pièce, il retira ses vêtements qui glissèrent le longs de ses frêles épaules tombant ensuite de manière Las au sol, dévoilant ainsi sa peau laiteuse. Il entra alors dans la douche et se lava avec un petit fredonnement doux à peine audible.

Une fois propre, Harry quitta la douche, se sécha et se vêtit, seul ses cheveux couleurs neige étaient resté humides.

Tandis qu'il se préparait à quitter la salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, il fut rattraper par le jeune Diggory qui l'arrêta pour le saluer et ensuite le regarder étrangement, les yeux brillant de curiosité.

-Tu ne met pas de chaussures ?

-Non, je n'aime pas ça… répliqua doucement le jeune albinos.

-Ah, tu est étrange tu sais… Dit alors le jeune homme avec un petit rire.

Harry lui offrit un sourire à son nouvel ami et haussa les épaules de manière tranquille, Moëra qui était derrière eux depuis quelques temps leurs fit prendre conscience de sa présente avec un petit toussotement.

-Bonjour les garçons.

-Bonjour Moëra, répondirent-ils en chœurs.

-Oh Harry… tu as les cheveux trempé…

-Ce n'est r-..

-Tututu. Je vais t'arranger ça ! Sinon tu va tomber malade !

Le jeune garçon n'eut le temps de protester que d'un mouvement se baguette sa camarade il fut parcourut d'un courant d'air agréablement chaud. Par réflexe, il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau ses cheveux étaient parfaitement sec.

Après avoir remercier Moëra, le trio se mit en route vers la grande salle, Harry profita du trajet pour tresser paresseusement ses cheveux tout en posant des questions sur les cours et les professeurs auxquels ils lui répondirent avec joie.

-Le professeur Rogue est strict, mais c'est un bon professeur.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs table qui au grand bonheur des élèves était couverte de pâtisseries diverses mais aussi de plat traditionnel anglais. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui retint l'attention du jeune Potter…Non… Ses yeux s'étaient illuminé à la vue du saint gaâl.. Du fruit sacré, la clé du bonheur ultime ! Des fraises !

Attrapant alors une bonne poignée sous le regard amusé de ses deux camarades, il commença à manger avec un sourire radieux.

Tandis que les élèves arrivaient au compte goutes, les différents préfet étaient entrain de s'activer autours des différentes tables, tenant dans le bras une pile de parchemins. Lorsque on lui donna le siens, il constata alors qu'il s'agissait de son horaire de cours.

Le lundi, il avait défenses contre les force du mal de 8h30 à 9h30 accompagner des serdaigles.

Suivit de Sortilège de 9h30 à 10h30 cette fois en compagnie des gryffondors.

Ils avaient après ça Botanique de 13h30 à 15h30 avec les Serpentards.

Et enfin, ils avaient métamorphose de 15h30 à 16h30, avec les Serpentard une fois de plus.

Le mardi, ils commençaient par potion avec les serdaigles jusqu'à 10h30.

Avaient Défenses contre les forces du mal de de 13h30 à 14h30 toujours avec les serdaigles.

De 14h30 à 15h30 histoire de la magie avec les Serpentard.

Et de 15h30 à 16h30, sortilège avec les gryffondors.

Le mercredi, ils avaient botanique avec les gryffondors de 8h30 à 9h30

Suivit de défense contre les forces du mal avec les Serpentard jusqu'à 10h30

Et de 13h30 à 14h30, ils avaient métamorphoses avec les gryffondors.

Alors qu'il parcourait son horaire, Harry tiqua de l'œil, le mercredi à minuit, ils avaient astronomie.

Harry semblait scandalisé, son sommeil était une choses importante ! Précieuse ! Il laissa un soupir frustré passer la barre de ses lè continua sa lecture ensuite.

Le jeudi ils avaient art avec les serdaigle de 8h30 à 9h30 puis musique avec les gryffondors de 9h30 à 10h30.

Vol sur balais avec serdaigle de 13h30 à 14h30

Et enfin

défenses contre les forces du mal avec les serdaigles.

Harry soupira, cette semaine allais être sa première de cours… celui qui de nom lui faisait le plus envie était potion… Ça, il n'en avait jamais préparé. Ça pouvait être intéressant !

Une fois son déjeuner terminé, il se dirigea vers la classe indiquée sur son horaire.. Et en entrant fut agressé par une violente odeur d'ail… Pourquoi diable une classe de défense contre les forces du mal devait sentir l'ail !?

Il s'installa au côté d'un de ses camarades de maison et attendis patiemment le prof.

 **_~°Winter Hope°~_**

Quirinus Quirrel était un homme, qui, malgré les apparences étaient né manquais aucunement de talent. Que ce soit en tant que Comédiens ou bien en sort divers.

Se regardant dans le miroir, il pris une grande inspiration, avant de peindre sur ses traits, un air calme et perdu, il descendis les quelques marches qui le menait à la classe.

Arrivé, il observait sa classe d'élèves dont la plupart se bouchait le nez, par ailleurs, l'un des serdaigle leva la mains, il le fixa et lui donna alors la parole.

-Professeur, pourquoi cette classe empeste l'ail ?

-T.. Très b-b-bonne question. E-En fait, il s-s-s'agit d-d'une pro-protection c.. Contre les v-vampire.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, intrigué, des vampires ?

-Et pourquoi vous portez un turban ?

Se risqua alors une élèves de poufsouffle, Quirrel soupira intérieurement et se mit à leurs expliqué son voyage en Inde, et la manière dont un prince lui avait offert ce turban, une histoire invraisemblable mais que les élèves ne contestait jamais. Temps à autre il j'étais des regards au jeune Potter qui semblait des plus calme…

Cet enfant avait un air sereins et Harmonieux qui semblait se propager dans son aura même.. Se diffusant dans la classe créant une sorte de bien être.

À l'arrière de sa tête, il ressentait une sorte de gêne, signe que son cohabitant réfléchissais… depuis la veille il ne lui avait rien dit, il semblait pensif et distrait par ce gamin. Lui, il ne lui trouvais rien.. Si ce n'est que son étrange couleurs de cheveux et sa manie à se traîner à pieds nu.. Et son air angélique… et les flocons de la… bon OK. Ce gamin était étrange. Et il était très curieux à son sujet.

Parlant de Harry, celui-ci leva timidement la main, De sa voix bégayante, il lui accorda le droit de poser sa question.

-Mais, professeur, ne sommes nous pas supposé nous trouver dans une école très protégée ? Les vampires ne devrait même pas être capable de pénétré son anceinte.

-E.. Et b.. Bi..bien.. O.. Oui.. En.. P-P-principe, mais vous d-devriez évitez de v-v-vous reposer sur c-c-ces pro-protections. O-on est ja-jamais à l'abr-ris d'une dé-défaillance.. I-il v-vaut m-m-mieux rester sur s-ses gardes, P-pas vr-vrai ?

Déclara il avec un petit rire nerveux, le cours sonna alors sa fin, et Harry hocha la tête, Alors que Harry rangeait calmement ses affaires, Harry quitta la classe en saluant poliement son professeur qui lui rendis un signe perdu par sa politesse. Un élèves polis, c'était pas courant.

 **_~°Winter Hope°~_**

Harry se dirigea vers son prochain cours qui n'était autre que celui de sortilège…Avec un tout petit professeur mais qui paraissait néanmoins sympathique, ils étaient accompagné des gryffondors pour ce cours, il s'installa alors tranquillement au second cours.

Le professeur Flitwick commença par se présenter à ses élèves avant de demander si tout le monde avait bien une plume, alors que tout le monde se contentait de répondre que oui, Harry remarqua dans l'autre maison une élèves au cheveux bouclé et à la dentition prononcée qui avait secouer sa plume avec.. Un petit air fier…

Alors que le cours commençait, le professeur leur expliqua le sort du Wingardium Leviosa, tout en exécutant un mouvement du poignet, tourner abaisser.

Harry mémorisa son mouvement avec attention et, en cœur avec le groupe l'imita tout en répétant

« On tourne, et on abaisse »

-Très bien, répétez après moi, Wingardium Leviosa.

Les élèves se mirent tant bien que mal à répéter le mouvement en prononçant la formule.

Un jeune roux se mit à secouer sa baguette comme un enrager avant d'être stopper par la demoiselle qu'il avait remarquer plus tôt.

-Stop, Stop, tu va finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un ! Et puis en plus, tu ne sais même pas le prononcé, S'est LeviOsa pas LeviossAaa.

Son camarade lui jeta un regard mauvais, blessé dans son orgueille il lui dit alors d'un air mauvais

-Ben vas-y, fait le toi qui est si intelligente !

La jeune bouclée se redressa et attrapa sa baguette, elle exécuta le mouvement circulaire et baissa sa baguette tout en prononçant « Wingardium Leviosa » sous le regard de Harry et du reste de ses camarades, la plume se mit alors à léviter déclenchant les félicitation du professeur.

-Oh ! Bravo, regardez, miss Grangera réussi ! Ohohoh splendide !

Harry haussa un sourcils, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à faire voler une plume, il fut

interrompus dans ses pensées lorsqu'une explosion vint à retentir à ses côtés, il fut pris d'un violent sursaut avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade de classe qui restait la à fixer je vide devant lui, le visage couvert de suie, les cheveux soufflé par l'explosion et… Sa plume carbonisée…

Le reste de la journée passa relativement vite, la plupart se résumant au présentation des professeurs et l'explication du déroulement de leurs cours.

Cette journée fut particulièrement longue pour Harry qui fut tout de même soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à toucher de plante durant le cours de botanique.. Ça aurait été particulièrement problématique, enfin ceci étant, Harry rejoignis la grande salle pour le dîner avant d'être assaillis par Moëra et Cedric

Commença alors une discutions plutôt agitée

-Tu n'es qu'un coureur de jupon, accusa Moëra à l'encontre de Cedric.

-Mais non voyons, je ne fais que de chercher ma dulcinée, déclaration il rieur pour se défendre.

-Ton plan cul ouais ! Dit elle cette fois avec un air supérieur.

Harry lui semblait embarrassé par la discussion, il se prit à fini dans l'état d'une écrevisse lorsque Cedric lui Demanda le type de fille qu'il préférai.

-Je ne sais pas.. Je n'y est jamais songer.. Je fais pas vraiment attention…

-Tu va pas me dire que tu regarde jamais les superbes petit bout de femme qui te côtoie..

-Ben pa-

-Voyons Cedric ! Tu vois bien que tu le met mal à l'aise !

Harry soupira de soulagement à l'intervention de sa camarade en sa faveur, coupant court à ce sujet elle lui Demanda comment c'était dérouler ses cours qui lui avait parus être une éternité.

Alors qu'il mangeait paisiblement, il sentit son front, plus précisément sa cicatrice lui brûler lorsque qu'il leva les yeux vers la table des professeur ou Quirrel et Rogue le fixaient intensément tout en discutant

Ce que Harry trouva particulièrement malfaisant fut le regard remplis de jugement du professeur de potion, il ne l'avait pas encore eu en cours mais il sentait envers lui comme une forme de tentions…

Bien heureux fut-il lorsque un adorable volatile vint se poser sur son épaule tenant en son bec un courrier qui lui était adresser avec un petit paquet accrocher à la patte de la créature. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de l'oiseau de Naamah mais il n'avait jamais songer à lui demander ce que c'était comme volatile…

L'oiseau était tout petit, une sorte de mix entre une chouette blanche et un phénix arc-en-ciel, il ressemblait à une peluche de chouette avec de longue plume multicolore sur la tête et sur la queue.

Il ouvrit alors la lettre pour la lire, ses yeux brillant de joie.

 _À mon petit ange de neige._

 _J'aimerai que tu sache que tu me manque aussi, le palais d'hivers me semble bien dépourvu de vie en ton absence._

 _Pour ce qui est de la réaction de tes camarades, je t'avoue ne pas être au courant de quoi que ce soit, tu devrait peut-être leurs poser la question, qui sais._

 _Je t'envois quelques unes de tes pâtisseries favorites dans le petit paquet que tiens Theria, je suis ravi que tu es ai pus t'intégrer aussi vite._

 _On se revoit à Noël._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Naamah._

Alors qu'il terminait les quelques lignes, Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant d'étrange petites taches brunâtre au bas de la page.. Mah, Naamah avait du probablement renverser du chocolat chaud ou du café…

Cette journée terminée, Harry s'en alla à son dortoir avec ses camarades pour aller se reposé, il avait un drôle de préssentiment.

 **_~°Winter Hope°~_**

Naamah se baladait dans le palais d'hiver calmement, il semblait quelques peu distrait, l'absence de Harry lui était étrange… Pendant des centaines d'années il avait été seul, et il n'avait fallut que sept ans pour rompre cette routine et en instaurer une nouvelle avec son petit bout..

Son absence lui pesait, mais en même temps ça le soulageait de le savoir loin du palais, Il avait pris soin de le cacher à Harry jusqu'à présent, mais quelques chose de mauvais se préparait et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il ne soit mêlé à ça.

C'était des affaires d'adulte, et il n'était encore qu'un enfant… sans compter son autre problème…

Enfin, lorsqu'il vit arriver le camarade animal de Harry il en fut extrêmement ravi, sa joie enfantine semblait être remontée d'un coup, il attrapa la lettre qu'il lut avec impatience au coin de la cheminée, avant d'attraper de l'encre et une plume de verre afin d'y répondre, cependant, alors qu'il écrivait, il fut pris d'une violente toux, il fut forcer de tenter de l'étouffer à l'aide de sa main, mais lorsqu'il la retira, il remarqua le liquide carmin qui s'en était écoulé, il partit se laver les mains, plia avec soin la lettre, la scella avec une cire d'une couleur bleutée avant de la poser de côté. Il se rendis en cuisine ou il ouvrit une jarre d'où il sortit quelques cookies et autres petite pâtisserie chocolatée qu'il empactas avant de le donner à Theria, son messager, l'envoyant à poudlard, le camarade de Harry était encore jeune et avait besoin de repos après un tel  
voyage, il regarda par la fenêtre en caressant la tête du volatile une expression inquiète venant alors décorer ses traits fins.

* * *

 **_~°Winter Hope°~_**

 **Voici la fin du chapitre 3, je vous remercie pour vos candidature en tant que bêta, Mais finalement je pense que je vais me débrouiller parce que je suis comme qui dirait plutôt difficile...**

 **Vous aurez pu remarquer que ce chapitre n'est encore une fois pas très long, j'en suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais décement pas vous laissez sans suite, mais je tenterai de faire un effort pour les prochains.**

 **Aussi je tiens à revenir sur de précédente paroles concernant la parution de chapitre, il semblerai que je ne puisse être aussi régulière que je l'aurai voulu, et ce à cause de mes cours ou je suis particulièrement en retard, les chapitres arriverons alors de manière un peu fouillie, mais ils seront là.**


	5. Yop mes Petit Jack in box

Hi, je répond vite fait à une question qui m'a fait rigoler dans les reviews

Mon rythme de parution n'existe pas…. Ça dépend de mes anti-dépresseur, de mon inspiration, de mon temps et de ma flemme aussi :')

Enfin voilà, je tiens à tous vous remercier de lire cette fanfiction, et de me laisser vos avis, je vais. Essayer de faire au mieux mais je vous avoue que pour le moment je pète pas la forme

Et que mon esprit a en plus décidé de dériver sur d'autre histoires…

Du coup en parallèle j'écris une histoire officielle, et une fanfiction sur The Legend of Zelda

EN RÉSUMÉ ! je vous remercie pour vos review, pour vos encouragement et je ferai de mon mieux pour pondre le chapitre suivant ! (au passage je découvre l'application.. Donc je galère un peu)


	6. Chapitre 4: Intempéries

**_Chapitre 4 : intempéries_**

Cette journée ne pouvais pas être pire se répétait en boucle Harry qui marchait vers les cachots.

D'abord. Il s'était réveiller et était tombé du lit, ensuite, il avait pris tout les coins et morceaux de meubles possible et imaginable. Si il retirait ses vêtements il était sur d'avoir au minimum une vingtaine de bleu ! Après ça, lorsqu'il avait voulut accéder à la salle de bain, elle était inaccessible. Des abrutis de seconde année avait voulut faire une farce et ils ne savaient pas comment lever le sort.

Ils avaient du aller rechercher les plus âgés qui avaient mis à trois une vingtaine de minutes pour annuler le sort, car évidemment le simple finite n'avait pas suffit ! Il était enfin rentrer dans la salle de bain pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa tignasse ! C'était un scandale ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de les brosser !

C'est avec un air calme mais fulminant intérieurement que le jeune Harry se dirigeait vers la classe de potion, c'est un cours qui avait l'air cool, rien ne pouvais mal tourner pas vrai ?

Arriver à destination, Harry s'installa dans la classe, en silence, au côté de l'un de ses camarades dont il n'avait pas retenu et dont il ne retiendrai probablement pas le nom. Si il avait réussi à se faire des amis parmis les plus âgés, les élèves de son années en revanche c'était une autre paire de manche, il ne leurs parlait pas, et eux ne lui parlaient pas, et ça lui était égale, honnêtement.

Oh bien sur, ses camarades avait l'air plus gentils les uns que les autres, Mais Harry avait encore du mal avec le concept de socialisation, il leva les yeux au ciel, si Naamah l'entendais résonner ainsi, il se prendrai une claque derrière la tête et se ferai pousser vers ses camarades pour une séance de discussion forcée. Il avait déjà eu le cas quand Naamah lui avait présenter sa petite sœur. Bon. Au final la technique avait bien fonctionné.

 **_~Winter Hope~_**

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par l'arrivée d'une grande forme sombre dans son champs de vision.

Severus Rogue passa les portes de la salle de classe, sa cape volant d'un mouvement fluide alors qu'il s'avançait vers son bureau l'air sombre, Il put aisément lire dans le regard de certain élèves le mot « La classe », conservant sa façade sombre, il se plaça devant la classe, à son bureau, et commença par faire l'appel.

Arriver au nom de Harry, il eu une grimace

-Ah. Oui… Harry Pot-..

-Drakenrar.

Coupa alors rapidement Harry, n'avais rien contre son nom d'origine mais il préférais de loin arborer celui de l'homme qui l'avait élever. Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, de quel droit se permettait il donc de l'interrompre dans son super speech ?

Comment ce misérable veracrasse osait il même ne serait ce que tenter de se dresser contre lui de manière aussi insolante devant le reste de cette bande d'incapables !

Trop outré et sidéré par les paroles de l'héritier de l'hiver, les seules mots qui parvinrent à franchir ses lèvres ne furent pas aussi impressionnante qu'il ne l'aurait espérer.

-Quoi ?

Un mot sans aucune grandiloquence véhémente connue du professeur de potion.

Harry accéda à sa requêtes et répéta alors.

-Drakenrar, Mon nom est Drakenrar.

Rogue se repris alors, et d'une voix sifflante et menaçante, une seconde question, plongeant son regard courroucé dans celui du gamin.

-Comment osé vous ainsi interrompre ma parole sans autorisation.

-Eh bien je n'ai fait que de corriger votre err-

Harry n'eu même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que le prof repris d'une voix plus brusque.

-Sachez que je ne fais aucunement erreur,Potter.

-Drakenrar.

Le regard du sombre instituteur se noircis davantage , si cela était possible…

-Puisque vous êtes si prompt à l'insolence, je me voix dans l'obligation de retirer 50 points à poufsouffle.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est injus-

-Vous répondez encore, 10 points supplémentaires vous seront retiré.

Harry maintins alors ses lèvres close, choqué et révolté. L'homme commença alors un speech à propos d'enfermer la mort dans un flacon et d'autres chose dans le genre. Suite à cela, il décida de s'acharner un peu plus sur le jeune blanc, et demanda.

-Monsieur Potter. Ou iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bezoard.

Harry le regarda comme si il avait dit la chose la plus aberrante qui soit.

-Ben, dans mon sac, plus précisément dans la boîte d'ingrédients que vous nous avez demander d'acheter, en cas d'urgence dans votre réserve, ou bien encore en dernier recours dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

Rogue pinça les lèvres, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde de manière correcte, peut être son cas l'était il pas aussi désespérer qu'il ne l'aurait penser.

-Bien. Et que se passe T'il si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Un somnifère appeler goutte du mort vivant.

-.. Peut être n'êtes vous pas aussi stupide que vous le paraissez.

Rogue vis avec satisfaction l'enfant froncé les sourcils, un phénomène auxquels il ne s'était en revanche pas attendus était la soudaine couche de givre qui avait commencer à couvrir le sol de la classe sous les pieds de l'albinos.

De mauvaise humeur, il partit à son bureau et leurs ordonna d'ouvrir leurs livres afin d'y exécuté la première recette. Leurs crachant que même un enfant en bas âges aurais les capacité pour la préparer.

Rogue lui lorsque le cours fus fini et que les élèves eurent évacuer sa classe, se permis un soupir de soulagement. Durant de longue années il avait été exécrable avec les élèves.. Malgré lui, il était bien sur soulager que l'enfant sois la, mais il ne pouvais se permettre de changer aussi brutalement, autrement les autres élèves viendrai à penser qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il était le survivant… Puis.. Il devais maintenir sa couverture.

Cependant, un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, ce gamin, ses yeux.. Il brillait de la même lueur que ceux de Lily.. Ils brillaient de patience de tendresse et d'une forme de.. Défis. Le même que dans ses yeux à elle.

 **_~Winter Hope ~_**

Sortant de la classe de Potion, Harry était hors de lui. Après s'en être pris à lui, il avait commencer à humilier publiquement un élèves qui visiblement mal à l'aise avait eu les larmes au yeux, il avait été mal pour cette demoiselle.

Au fur et à mesure ou il marchait, des flocons s'était mis à tomber de manière rapide autour de lui, les autres élèves avaient alors décidé de s'éloigner de lui, craintif.

Puis, lorsqu'il se rendis en classe, c'était un cours d'histoire de la magie. Une matière avec la quel Naamah l'avait bassiner ! Mais littéralement.

Dejan qu'il 'appréciait pas cette matière, mais si en plus ce maudis prof n'était fichu de donner un cours un temps soi peut dynamique il allait devenir fou. Ce cours avait été d'un soporifique.

Le suivant était celui défense contre les forces du mal, à peine avait il pénétrer la classe qu'un mal de tête cuisant c'était emparer de lui ! Sans compter cette maudite odeur d'ail à peine supportable.

Le cours avait été particulièrement long mais intéressant, ceci dit, une question lui taraudais l'esprit.

Le professeur Rogue au début de son cours lorsqu'il le critiquais lui avait dit que la célébrité ne faisait pas tout… il ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi il parlait, cependant maintenant qu'il y pensait il était vrai que la plus part des gens le regardait comme une bêtes curieuse depuis son arrivée en ces lieux. Peut être devrait il poser la question à un professeur.. Un adulte en tout cas.. Rogue c'était mort.. Peut-être pourrait il en discuter avec le professeur Quirrel, il aurait bien voulut en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre mais, il était pressé d'avoir la réponse. Il n'aimait pas d'attendre.

Lorsque enfin le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut terminer, Harry attendis patiemment que les autres élèves quittent la pièce, le voyant ainsi rester, Quirrel fronça les sourcils légèrement

-Je P-peux vous a-aider monsieur P-Potter ?

-Drakenrar.. Et j'ai.. Une question à vous poser..

Le jeune homme se leva et approcha alors du professeur, calemement.

-Voilà.. J'entends beaucoup d'élèves murmurer à mon sujet, me regarder étrangement au moindre de mes passages, et.. Le professeur Rogue à dit quelques chose qui. 'm'a un peu perturber.. À propos d'une certaines célébrités et j'aimerai savoir si vous saviez de quoi il voulait parler…

Quirrel haussa un sourcils

-Vous ne savez pas ?

-Eh bien.. Non..

-Vous êtes connu pour avoir vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, il a tuer vos parents ..

Harry haussa les sourcils, est ce qu'il avait fumer un hérisson ? (NDA :si vous l'avez celle l'an, je suis fier de vous.)

-Vous devez faire erreur.. Mes parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture…

La ce fut autour de Quirrel d'arborer une expression surprise.

-Voyons, un simple accident ne pourrais pas tuer des sorciers…

-Puis.. Comment je pourrait avoir vaincu qui que ce soit j'était un bébé, et un enfant aussi puissant soit-il, même par magie accidentel n'aurait pas pu stopper un sortilège de mort…

-il existe en ce monde des sortilège de protection puissant, votre mère a du en utiliser un.

-Puis pourquoi est ce qu'un mage noir puissant en aurait eu après un enfant ?

Quirrel pris une profonde inspiration et s'appuya contre son bureau, ce mome était particulièrement curieux.

-Il existe une prophétie qui disait que un enfant, né lorsque mourait le septième mois, aurait le pouvoirs de se dresser contre lui avec un pouvoir qu'il ignore..

Harry le regarda désabusé, si il y avait bien un truc que Naamah lui avait appris, c'était que il fallait ignorer les prophéties. Car c'était en tentant de l'éviter que on la déclenchait…

-Et il a cru un truc que une vieille tarée derrière une boule à dit ? Il s'est mit à craindre un enfant à cause d'une prophétie.. Et en essayant de l'éviter il la sûrement déclencher…

Quirrel regarda le plus jeune dubitatif

-comment ça ?

-Mon grand frère ma dit un jour, que le mieux était d'ignorer les prophéties, car c'était en tentant de changer sa destinée que on l'accomplissait, tandis que si on l'ignorais il y aurait de grande chance que on n'y soit pas soumis.

Le professeur observa un instant son élèves, sentant que son maître semblait pris dans ses pensées. Songeant visiblement à ce que cet enfant venait de dire.

-Ce sont de sages paroles que vous avez là..

Dit il d'un ton calme, alors qu'il percevait les pensées du mage noir. Harry le remercia alors et quitta la classe, il voulait à présent d'avoir qui était ce mage noir, il pourrait poser la question à Cedric. Ou Moëra peut-être ? Cependant quelques chose lui disait qu'il ferait bien d'esquiver le sujet avec Naamah au risque de réveiller son côté poule…

 **_~Winter Hope~_**

Quand Harry arriva dans la grande salle, il vint s'installer au côté de ses deux amis, Moëra le regarda inquiète.

-Harry ! On pensait qu'il t'était arriver quelques chose ! Ou était tu ?

-avec le professeur Quirrel.. Je lui posait une question.. Vous étiez au courant vous que mes parents avait été assassiner ?

-pourquoi tu l'était pas ?

Demanda Cédric qui mangeait une cuisse de poulet de manière peut délicate. C'était si bon le poulet.

-Bah non…Vous connaissez le nom du mage noir qui à fait ça ?

-Personne n'ose prononcer son nom..

-Pourquoi, c'est stupide..

Déclara Harry en haussant un sourcils.

Moëra le regarda un moment puis s'approcha de son oreille et y glissa

-Il s'appelait voldemort..

Tout haut, Harry Déclara avec un air ennuyé.

-En plus il a un nom digne d'un adolescent dépressif.

Cédric l'observa un moment, comme sur arrêt et avala ce qu'il avait en bouche, plus il réfléchissait au paroles de Harry, plus le sourire lui montait au lèvres..

-Tu n'a pas tort en fait..

C'est vrai… Avoir peur d'un nom était stupide.. De la personne oui, mais du nom…

Harry fis un petit sourire victorieux en mangeant une assiette débordante de fraises, Moëra le regarda en haussant un sourcils.

-Harry, tu n'a pas l'intention de te nourrir exclusivement de fraises n'est ce pas ?

Harry la regarda les joues remplis de fraises, un instant, papillonnant de ses cils.

-… si.. ?

-Non, hors de question, tu va manger de manière correcte.

Fit elle autoritaire, elle tenta alors de lui reprendre l'assiette de fraise que Harry recula, elle tenta à nouveau, et cette fois ci, Harry, sous les yeux ébahis des autres partit en courant avec l'assiette, Moëra à sa suite hurlant

-HARRY REVIENT ICI ! TU NE PEUX PAS MANGER UNIQUEMENT DES FRAISES ! IL TE FAUT UNE ALIMENTATION CORRECTE ! REVIENS ICI !

-JAMAIS !

Harry continua à courir sous les yeux médusé de la grande salle, et l'œil pétillant d'amusement du directeur

Au bout de quasiment une demi heure, Moëra avait fini par l'attraper et le forcer à manger un repas complet, et ce en résistant parfaitement à son air boudeur.

 **_~Winter Hope~_**

Dans l'après midi qui avait suivit ce repas, Harry avait été confronté au cours le plus chiant de sa vie. Le cours d'histoire de la magie, couplé avec les Serpentard, Harry c'était retrouver au côté d'un jeune homme blond platine dont les cheveux était plaqué impeccablement en arrière.

Visiblement aussi ennuyé que lui, c'est le jeune Serpentard qui pris la parole, il lui tendis la main, avec un air un peu hautain.

« Mon nom est Drago Malfoy. »

Lui avait alors dit le jeune homme, Harry le toisa un instant avant de prendre sa main, tout le monde avait droit à sa chance…

-Harry Drakenrar.. Enchanté Drago.

Tranquillement il se mirent à discuté de tout et de rien, commençant par le prof, puis le Quidditch jusqu'à enfin terminer sur le sujet du sang.

-Je descend d'une famille de sang pur ! Et je trouve ça honteux que on accepte les né moldus ic-

Harry le coupa en le fixant d'un regard perçant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, parce que.. Parce que leurs sang est impure.

-Ah et tu pense que le tout premier sorcier était pas né moldu tiens.

-Oui mais.. Mais.. Mes parents..

Drago se tut un instant.. C'est vrai.. On lui avait toujours dit que les nés Moldu c'était mal, mais jamais pourquoi… Et Harry avait raison.. À mesure où le jeune blond réfléchissait, il se sentit mourir de honte.

Coupant Drago dans ses songes, Harry Répliqua alors.

-C'est à toi de forger tes propres pensée, pas à tes parents de les dictés, si tu n'en ai pas capable alors tu est un imbécile.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, ce qu'il allait dire lui en coutait à son honneur mais..

-Je suis désolé, tu as raison…

Malfoy était perturbé, d'une phrase, Harry avait remis en cause toute son éducation.

-Les nés moldu n'on rien de néfaste.. Il leurs faut juste apprendre.. Il est vrai qu'il ne connaisse pas les rites anciens, mais c'est la faute du ministère de la magie si la magie régresse, au lieu de baisser la difficulté à leurs niveau, ils devraient leurs fournir une formation plus approfondie.

Fit Harry en croisant les bras.

-En effet.. Mon père travail au ministère.. Je.. Pourrais peut être tenter de lui en parler ?

Le reste du cours, Harry le passa à discuter gentillement avec le blond, ils se découvrirent alors des passions communes pour la lecture par exemples, des sports et jeux sorciers divers. Harry sur le temps d'un cours appris à Drago à fouillé au fond de lui-même pour répondre avec son cœurs, étrangement, il se sentit bien plus léger…

A la fin du cours, ils continuèrent à parler dans les couloirs, calmement, de tout et de rien, Drago se sentait bien en sa présence. Bien mieux que auprès de ses « amis » qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait n'était la que pour son sang et parce que leurs parents se côtoyaient.

Vint le moment du souper (Dîner pour les français) ou ils se séparèrent pour allez manger à leurs tables respectives, Drago, auprès de ses amis, se mit à parler de ce qu'il appris avec Harry, de ses nouvelles pensée face a la pureté du sang.

Le problème c'est qu'ils ne l'entendaient pas tous de la même oreille. Pansy Crabe et Goyle le pensais fou, disaient qu'il avait été manipulé par Harry, et que ce n'était que de la folie, que les sang de bourbe, salissaient leurs traditions. Drago se servit des arguments de Harry pour tenter de les convaincre mais rien n'y fis, cependant, chose très rares dans leurs débats, Théodore Nott vint prendre partit, et ce pour Drago, affirmant avec Brillo que le fils Malfoy avait raison, 3t que ces histoires de sang n'était que broutille pour se donner de l'importance.

C'est la que la guerre des Serpentard commença.

 ** __~Winter Hope~__**

 ** _Oyo ! Désolé pour la longue absence mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais, il faut dire que j'ai été particulièrement découragée et occupée, à présent que je suis en vacances j'aurais un peu plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture de cette fanfiction._**

 ** _Ce chapitre n'est pas encore corriger, il a été rédiger sur téléphone, une fois que je récupérerait mon ordi, et que j'aurai un peu de temps je le corrigerai ainsi que le précédent._**

 ** _Je vous remercie d'être aussi patient et de continuer à me soutenir, à plus mes Jack in Box !_**


	7. Mes excuses camarades

Suis-je morte : Non .  
Vais-je abbandonner : Non  
Ai-je perdu mes fichiers : Ouais.

Vous avez du vous en doutez avec le temps, je ne suis pas une personne régulière, j'aime laisser mon esprit vagabonder à gauche à droite, je note et j'exploite ce que mon esprit miroite.

Le problème voyez-vous, C'est que je suis également une des personnes les plus distraites que vous pourrez trouver au monde, ceci faisant que dans l'une de mes grandes périodes d'or j'ai écrit, écrit, écrit et réecris neuf chapitres de cette histoire queeeee…je n'ai pas enregistrer….

OH. JEAN-GILBERT FERMIER REPOSE CETTE FOURCHE ET CETTE CITROUILLE !

Conclusion ayant suivi de tout ça, j'ai été fortement découragé de les ré-écrire et ça à trainer…encore et toujours plus. Parce que je suis aussi Foutuement flemmarde.

Sans compter la rentrée en étude supp', le livre que j'écris ect…. –'

Bref. Tout ça pour dire, Désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris sans vous donner de nouvelles, je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire et je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous servir une suite digne de ce nom !

Ps : J'mapelle Moï et je suis rôliste, si vous voulez m'ajouter pour faire du rp (de préférence sur le thème de Hp) vous pouvez chercher Moï-Moï Drakenrar ) Ou si même vous voulez juste discuté, je ne mange pas, je ne tue pas (ou presque)


End file.
